Todo puede cambiar
by princess-odi
Summary: AU:Sasuke Uchiha,el chico frio comienza un nuevo y ¿aburrido? ciclo escolar...no lo parece, y la chica de la cafeteria parece meterse en mas que en su circulo social. ¿Todo puede cambiar?¿o...hay cosas que siempre son iguales? SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen...
1. ¿prologo?

**_¡HOLA! BUENO...TENIA GANAS DE COMENZAR CON ESTE NUEVO FIC_**

**_NO DEJARE DE LADO EL OTRO...DE HECHO YA CASI TEMRINA u.u_**

**_ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE_**

**_NI NARUTO NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN...SOLO ESTE INTENTO DE HISTORIA, EL OTRO, Y EL ONE-SHOT_**

**_Y EN MIS BELLOS SUEÑOS...SASUKE-KUN_**

Hola, ¡pero que descrotés soy! Bueno…me presento con ustedes, mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno, tengo 16 años, muchos me dicen rara por mi apariencia…tengo el cabello rosa, la gente cree que es pintado, pero no es así, y a veces eso me trae problemas, sobre todo en la escuela; mi forma de ser…no se como se describa, muchos me dicen tonta, otros agresiva, linda, loca…en fin, no concuerdan con una sola forma de ser. No tengo novio, creo que a veces son una perdida de tiempo, o los que he tenido si lo han sido, todos los hombres son iguales…bueno, a excepción de Naruto, el es mi mejor amigo desde hace 10 años, jaja, recuerdo que una vez creyó haber estado enamorado de mi, teniamos apenas 12 y yo no me fijaba en los hombres como para novios, le dije que si me esperaba a los 14 tal vez seriamos algo mas…el acepto en su momento, pero después nuestra amistad se hizo mas grande y ya ninguno quiso ser mas que amigos…el es como mi hermano, no se si mayor o menor, pues me cuida como si fuera yo su hermanita, pero a veces se comporta como un niñito; volviendo al tema…¡bah! Mejor no, los hombres no valen tanto la pena. Creeran que hablando así de los hombres no tengo respeto por mi padre, perdonen mis expresiones n.nU esa historia esta algo confusa, mi padre cuando joven y su (en ese entonces) novia tuvieron una hija, a la que llamaron Kiku (significa 'crisantemo')…si, lo se, no soy yo; pero luego vieron que no estaban enamorados así que se separaron, Akane, quien es la madre de Kiku se caso con otro señor a quien dice amar y el a ella, y mi padre después se caso con mi mama, me tuvieron a mi Sakura, jeje, si, creo que a mi papa le gustan los nombres de las flores jeje, y mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenia 11 años, mi padre investiga las propiedades curativas de las plantas, es algo así como medico, tiene un gran espiritu viajero…así que ahora se dedica casi casi a viajar por el mundo; eso no quiere decir que no conviva con Kiku ni conmigo, el es muy responsable y ambas lo queremos y el a nosotras. Se me olvidaba, mi media-hermana Kiku ya es madre y tiene una linda hija llamada 'Sumomo' (XD como la de chobits jiji) de 4 años.

Por parte de mi madre tambien tengo mas familia, pero por el momento no puedo hablar de eso…estoy arreglandome para ir al kōkō de konoha (perdonenme por el "creativo" nombre, según se kōkō:instituto o preparatioria de nivel media superior), Konoha es donde vivo, un estado de Japon. ¡No me despido del todo, luego seguire hablando!.

Y así sale de su casa la chica pelirosa, con su playerita negra, una falda larga color morado y sus converse negros, y sus diversos aretes (entre ellos 3 piercings…1 en cada oreja y 1 en la nariz) en color morado…diario se los cambia. Toma un taxi y llega a su destino pasando de largo las diversas miradas que le dan, las de los hombres que casi la desvisten con la mirada, de otros que la ven como si fuera inferior, otros como si estuviera loca, y mas; va directo a la direccion saludando a Shizune, la secretaria, o mas bien…la pobre esclava de la directora, y

"toc toc" suena la puerta que tiene un letrero que dice 'direccion'

-adelante-dice una voz dentro-ah, Sakura…eres tu-dice ya levantando la vista viendo a la pelirosada, parandose después para abrazarla (asfixiarla)-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cuándo regresaste?-pregunta

-la semana pasada, Tsunade-sama-contesta la chica

-Sakura…ya te he dicho que no me digas así, me haces sentir vieja, ademas…puedes llamarme "tía" o solo "Tsunade" por favor_-"¿mencione que la directora Tsunade es mi tia? O bueno…¿que es la mejor amiga de mis padres…de hecho quien los presentó y es como mi tia o segunda madre?"_

-esta bien, tia Tsunade- la rubia sonrió _"no cambiaras Sakura, eres muy parecida a tu padre"_

-bueno…así esta un poco mejor ¿para que has venido? no me digas que me has extrañado y por eso viniste hasta aca, porque la escuela esta algo alejada de todo ¿no?-

-si, bueno…he venido por una respuesta a la pregunta que te hice antes de irme con mi papá a sudamerica-

-hay Sakura…tu puedes venir aquí a estudiar, tu madre y yo nos dividiremos los gastos, no es necesario que trabajes-

-arigato, pero no es necesario, tal vez después acepte la oferta, pero por el momento si quisiera un trabajo- Tsunade respiro resignada y se puso a pensar…un buen cargo para Sakura, que no sea muy pesado y la mantenga algo ocupada como ella lo pide…

-ahora que lo mencionas, vendran bastantes nuevos alumnos, y la cafeteria necesita meseras-

-fabuloso, ¿Cuándo me necesitas?-

-¿la semana que viene estaria bien?-

-hai…¡¡arigato!!-y fue corriendo a abrazar a su querida tia, tantas formalidades con ella no eran necesarias.

Salió contenta de ahí rumbo a su casa…en una semana obtendría trabajo en el instituto donde su segunda madre es la directora…nada podria ir mal ¿o si?

**_OJALA HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO_**

**_CRITICAS, COMENTARIOS, CUALQUIER COSA QUE DESEEN DECIR...DEJEN UN REVIEW SI?_**

**_(¬¬ urgida)YA LO SEEE...CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! (hmp)_**

**_ESTO FUE COMO EL PRIMER CAP-PROLOGO-PRESENTACION-A-VER-SI-LA-HAGO_**

**_n/n_**


	2. Sasuke

**_¡HOLA HOLA! N-O L-O P-U-E-D-O C-R-E-E-R!! 10!! 10!! REVIEWS EN EL PRIMER CAP!_**

**_¡ME SIENTO FELIZ! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, EN SERIO... BUENO JEJE_**

**_DEJANDO A UN LADO MIS EMOCIONES (que a nadie le importan) ¬¬ CREI QUE YA NO ESTABAS (pues...¿que crees?...regrese n.n) ¬¬ BUENO...DECIA...AQUI ESTA EL CAP 2_**

**_ALGO CORTO PERO ... TAMBIEN ES COMO UNA PRESENTACION_**

**_¡AH! Y ES EL MISMO DIA DEL CAP 1 SOLO QUE...BUENO, AHI VERÁN, JEJE_**

Que flojera, estúpido despertador, estúpida hora, estúpido instituto, estúpido Naruto con sus estúpidas alegrias sobre estúpidas cosas como es estúpido ramen, el estúpido primer día de el estúpido nuevo año y la estúpida de…bueno, con Hinata no me meto…y estúpido yo que a todo le digo estúpido.

Esos, sí, esos eran los (estupidos) pensamientos de un joven pelinegro, con la piel blanca y ojos negros y profundos…nada estúpido, era de los mas inteligentes…el mejor en todo, o casi todo…sus relaciones sociales no eran muy buenas, pero era bueno en los deportes y en los estudios, aunque no se matara estudiando como algunos otros de sus compañeros, y estaba muy (bueno!) atractivo así que tenia a la mitad de las chicas de la escuela tras el, ya hasta tenia un club de fans ¿pueden creerlo? Pero bueno, tambien por tales motivos el chico era algo frio, arrogante y algo grosero podria decirse, pero eso para algunas chicas era parte de su atractivo y belleza, la cual portaba naturalmente. De acuerdo, su vida no era tampoco color de rosa del todo, tenia una pequeña familia compuesta por ambos padres, todos unos profesionistas y un hermano 2 años mayor que el llamado Itachi y proclamado "el rey de la escuela", como el nombre lo dice, en la escuela (n.nU), con el cual no tenia una excelente relacion pero tampoco era mala, eso si…ambos son muy competitivos y mas cuando se trata de competir el uno con el otro; respecto a sus padres, con ambos se la llevaba de igual manera, pocas veces estan en su casa así que casi no se ven, su padre es estricto pero no por eso les prohíbe todo, y su madre es dulce y cariñosa pero tambien algo seria y distante en ocasiones.

Volviendo con la mañana del chico llamado Sasuke Uchiha…

_(narra Sasuke)_

Naruto idiota, hmp…bueno, iremos a desayunar, las clases se supone que comienzan el día de hoy, pero como siempre, no habrá clases, ni tarea y sera solo descanso, encuentro algo molesta esta situación pues así habrá mas posibilidad de ser perseguido por las tontas que se hacen llamar mis fans ¿que no entienden que no me agradan? ¿que no me llaman la atención? ¿que me fastidian? Si según ellas son mis fans y creen saberlo "todo" de mi, ¿por que no saben que me disgustan su presencia y sus obsequios? Bueno, eso no es lo peor de todo, peor sería encontrarme a Itachi por aquí con una de sus fans tambien, porque oh si, el es el rey de la escuela y yo el principe…hmp, tonterias, y si me ve, de seguro vendra a molestar con eso de "bienvenido al nuevo ciclo escolar hermanito" eso es la primer hipocresía que dice en cada ciclo, pues no es que yo no le crea, sino que el mismo sabe que lo hace para fastidiarme…y siempre lo logra.

-Sasuke-teme apurate o llegaremos tarde dattebayo-me apura el dobe desde la puerta de la habitación que para mi suerte/desgracia…compartimos. Si, se me olvidaba hablar de el, es…simplemente Naruto, mi…mi…m-mej-jo-or…me cuesta trabajo decirlo, m.mejor-r am-ami-g-go, hmp… ¡ya lo dije! Y no lo repetire.

-callate, dobe, ya voy- contesto para que se calle, es muy escandaloso

-me voy yendo, no tienes para cuando, ademas tengo que hablarle a Sakura-chan y a Hinata-chan-y cierra la puerta apurado, mejor para mi, Sakura-"chan" ¿Quién rayos es? Desde siempre menciona…"Sakura-chan y yo esto…Sakura-chan y yo aquello…bla bla bla" que molesto, me hace dudar, ya no se si quien realmente le interesa es Hinata o ella, pero bueno…a mi que me importa, por mi…que se quede con ambas.

Es tiempo de salir, el cuarto ya me aburrio, de tanto tiempo que paso aquí ya me se hasta cuantas manchas y grietas hay en el techo, los rayones de las paredes… hmp, tenian que ser estas enfadosas, apenas abro la puerta y delante de mi hay una piramide de regalitos y cursilerias para mi, siempre he odiado los regalos, me hacen recordar a cuando a veces mis padres piden disculpas con un regalo caro…como odio eso; total…solo los aparto un poco con el pie para poder pasar, no voy a estar saltandolos, hmp.

Vaya, cambiaron las escaleras, esta vez las vacaciones sirvieron para al menos eso, no es por ser pesimista (noo, claro que no (notese el graan sarcasmo)) pero este año sera peor de aburrido que el anterior.

¿que es eso? ¿rosa? ¿es una chica? Veo a lo lejos a una chica con lo que parece ser el cabello rosa, hmp, que molesta y llamativa pero… no puedo, no puedo dejar de verla, esta mas cerca, claro que yo estoy en la planta alta y ella en la parte baja……………………………………………………………………………………………..si, to-todo este tiempo deje de pensar, no, mas bien si pensaba, pero no lo procesaba, es que a-acabo de ver a…esa chica mejor, su rostro, su piel, hasta huelo su aroma…es fresco y con un toque de…¿cerezos?, ¿quien es ella?, y mas importante, ¿por que me siento así? Estoy, como hipnotizado, reacciono por instinto y sin querer ya la estoy siguiendo, hmp…no, yo no la sigo, un Uchiha JAMAS seguirá a alguien y MENOS a una mujer, y MENOS si es por INTERES, solamente…tomamos el mismo camino, si, eso es todo, aunque…no se por que digo eso si estoy rumbo a la direccion y yo no lo tenia planeado. Kuso, entró, y la secretaria me mira como "¿y tu que estas haciendo aquí?" bueno…tengo que irme con el dobe o comenzara a enfadar con preguntas sobre por que me tarde, y ni yo mismo lo se, menos se lo estare diciendo.

**_¡ME SIENTO MAL! TTnTT (ahora que tienes?) ES QUE...NO PUEDO POR FALTA DE TIEMPO AGRADECERLES_**

**_DE UNO POR UNO LOS REVIEWS Y CONTESTARLOS, PERO... AQUI PONDRE LAS GRACIAS..._**

**_NANIME1993_**

**_KIRAIRA_**

**_ESME-CHAN TS-DN_**

**_SETSUNA17_**

**_SAKURA-UCHIHA-UZUMAKI_**

**_EGIPTO-ANIME-PRINCESS02_**

**_YHOE UCHIHA_**

**_TEMA.CHAN.90_**

**_JUDITH UCHIHA_**

**_Y AL ULTIMO PERO NO POR ESO MENOS IMPORTANTE..._**

**_KARORU01_**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS, BUENO, ESPERO QUE AUNQUE SEA CORTITO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE 2º CAP,_**

**_PRESENTACION SASUKE-SEXY-KUN_**

**_Y SI NOES MOLESTIA OS PIDO REVIEWS ¿SI?_**


	3. ¿Sakura chan?

JEJE PERDONEN EN SERIO LA DEMORA

_**JEJE PERDONEN EN SERIO LA DEMORA**_

_**COMO HABÍA EXPLICADO EN MI OTRO FIC, PARECE QUE LA INSPIRACION**_

_**SE HABÍA ENOJADO CONMIGO**_

_**PERO TAL VEZ YA REGRESO JEJE O EN ESO ANDA**_

_**APARTE QUE DESDE ESTA SEMANA EMPECE EXAMENES**_

_**Y NI SE DIGA TAREAS Y TRABAJOS FINALES (u.u voy a llorar! Reprobare!) NO SEAS PESIMISTA! ¬¬ (no lo soy, solo soy realista) u.uU**_

_**Y CADA VEZ QUE PRENDIA LA COMPUTADORA ME**_

_**MANDABAN A APAGARLA Y SINO LO HACIA ME COLGARIAN DE UN ARBOL, BUENO… NO, PERO CASI CASI**_

_**MEJOR ME DESPIDO QUE PARECEN PRETEXTOS Y MENTIRAS (pero no lo son, es la verdad!! Dattebayo!)**_

_Bueno…tengo que irme con el dobe o comenzara a enfadar con preguntas sobre por que me tarde, y ni yo mismo lo se, menos se lo estare diciendo._

_**DESGRACIADAMENTE NI Naruto NI LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SERIE QUE TOMÉ PARA EL FIC ME PERTENECEN, SOLO ESTA LOCA IDEA QUE SE ME OCURRIO UNA NOCHE QUE NO PODIA DORMIR JEJE**_

La historia ya tiene bien 2 capitulos y no hemos presentado a otro personaje importante de la hostoria, uno que ha aparecido en los 2 caps anteriories, si… el revoltoso kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto, un chico de 16 años, rubio de ojos celestes pero con la piel dorada, bronceada ligeramente, muy guapo e hiperactivo a mas no poder, siempre tiene que estar haciendo algo… platica, molesta, pellizca, sonrie, juega, salta, corre, habla, grita, avienta, aconseja, no entiende, desespera, y cuando termina de hacer todo esto…duerme, profundamente y aun así,dormido, "tranquilo", ronca y patalea. Sin duda alguna, un chico genial y un gran amigo, algo tontillo…pero así es el, simplemente Naruto.

Uzumaki es, como ya dije, un niño hiperactivo, a sus 12 años dijo haber estado enamorado de Sakura, su mejor amiga y de toda la vida, después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que había confundido todo y siguió con su amistad, ahora queriendo mas a su amiga, pues esta…con la edad se ponia mas bella, y el se sentia su hermano, así que la (sobre)protegia… y hasta la fecha lo sigue haciendo, pasado un tiempo entro en el kökö de konoha (ok…lo abreviare, desde ahora sera KDK, ¿vale?) donde gracias a su carisma rapidamente puso hacerse de varios amigos y hablarle a la gran mayoría de la escuela, increíblemente se hizo el mejor amigo del chico mas frio y popular de la escuela…Sasuke Uchiha, tiene buenos amigos a los cuales no cambiaria por nada, en la escuela su grupo de amistades es de los mejores, no por la popularidad, sino porque sus amigos son los mas amigables, y cada uno tiene una personalidad distinta, tambien, en el KDK conocio a una chica muy linda y tierna, "su angel" como el le dice, bueno…no le dice, pero así la llama en su mente, de piel clara al igual que sus ojos azul-gris, un cabello azulado corto hasta antes de llegar a los hombros, con fleco y 2 mechones delanteros mas largos que el resto de su cabello (no tan corto como en "Naruto" ni tan largo como en shippuden), a Naruto le encanta el color algo rojizo de sus mejillas, el piensa que así es, lo que no sabe es que ella se sonroja cada vez que esta con el; le gusta su voz dulce y delicada…todo, la chica se llama Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga.

Con el transcurso de la historia ustedes iran conociendo mas de las personalidades de nuestros personajes, de momento, vayamos a echar un vistazo a sus vidas…

Sabado al mediodia, en una de las habitaciones del KDK se encontraba el joven apodado kyuubi, y su mejor amigo, el primero dando vueltas caminando algo confundido y el segundo recostado en un sillon tratando de leer un libro, estaria leyendo ya, si su amigo lo dejara concentrarse.

-dobe…¿quieres dejar de caminar en circulos de una buena vez? Me desconcentras-se quejo el joven Uchiha

-no puedo teme, no puedo-respondia el rubio con un aire de preocupación

Y seguia con su "interesante" caminata en ovalo por lo largo de la habitación, colmando la de por si, poca paciencia de su amigo.

-bueno ya ¡basta! ¿se puede saber que te pasa?-explotó el pelinegro

-es que…ayer en la noche fui a casa de Sakura-chan, estuvimos platicando y…-pero fue 'interrumpido'

-hmp…volvemos con Sakura-_chan_-

-bueno…decia…en lo que platicabamos me dijo que me tenia una sorpresa para el lunes-admitia ancioso

-hmp pues espera al lunes-

-demo es Sakura-chan, con ella hay veces que no se sabe, es muy espontanea, no se que haya hecho o vaya a hacer, ¡quiero saberlo ya!-

-dobe-suspiro fastidiado el joven Uchiha para volver a concentrarse en su libro, y que su amigo había salido de la habitación, tal vez a ir con alguien mas a contarle de su desesperación y ansiedad.

El domingo paso y ese día algunos jóvenes marcharon a sus casas, otros salian con amigos y otros simplemente se quedaban en las instalaciones. Ahora era lunes, el chico pelinegro de nombre Sasuke no podia dejar todavía de pensar en la misteriosa, rara y hermosa chica pelirosa que había visto dias atrás, no digo que dormia y soñaba con ella, pero…en las noches tenia ganas de salir de su cuarto e ir a buscarla, o estaba en clase y recordaba sus ojos, hacia tarea y pensaba en sus labios, ¿que le habrá hecho esta chica?. Salio de su habitación, temprano como siempre, dejando a el "dobe" durmiendo todavía, iba por los pasillos de arriba rumbo a las escaleras y la vio…si, la vio, ahí recargada en la pared, con los ojos cerrados, para que el pudiera observarla detenidamente, se quedó esatico, como la vez pasada, solo viendola hasta que el ruido de unos pasos atrás de el lo regresaron a la realidad, volteó y vio a lo lejos a Gaara, un chico de su salon tanto o mas callado que el, lo vio dar la vuelta e irse por otro pasillo. Volteo su vista para seguir viendo a la pelirosa, pero ya no estaba ¿A dónde habrá ido? ¿habrá desaparecido? O…¿sera que es un fantasma? Y si es así…¿por que el la puede ver? ¿por que no la había visto antes cuando estaba viva?

-"_todo esto es molesto_"- se regaño mentalmente por llegar a cuestionarse esas tonterias que según el…eran cosas que solo Naruto se preguntaria, así que volvio a su rutina de clases, creyendo que tal vez estaba pensando demasiado en esa chica que ya hasta la veia por ahí siendo victima de una ilusion optica.

La impuntual clase de kakashi paso rapido. Kakashi Hatake es un sensei de la escuela, peliplateado, guapo…eso se notaba aun así llevara una mascara cubriendole la cara y una especie de pañoleta cubriendole un ojo, dejando a la vista, de su cara, solo un ojo, café, de buena estatura y cuerpo, varias estudiantes estaban enamoradas de el, era el profesor simpatico y divertido, flojo e impuntual, muuuy impuntual, calmado y que raramente leia unos pequeños libros no aptos para menores de edad, bueno…siguiendo con la vida de los estudiantes

-ohayo chicas, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke-saludaba kiba, un chico amante de los perros, de cabello café, corto, y claro…guapo, aunque no de igual manera que los compañeros a los que acaba de saludar, llegaba con rock-lee un chico que…como decian varias chicas "por poco y era guapo" a no ser por esos ojos enormes y raros, sus grandes cejas todavía podrian haber sido pasables, pero el era muy amable con todos, raro…pero era buena persona

-ohayo-devolvieron todos los presentes el saludo

-disculpen pero hina-chan y yo nos tenemos que ir a arreglar unos asuntos, al rato volvemos-decia una chica de nombre Tenten, era de buena estatura y figura, deportista, morena clara, de ojos y cabellos café como el chocolate, buen carácter aunque a veces algo explosiva, se paro de su silla junto con la Hyuuga

-ten-chan, hina-chan, ¡las acompaño-ttebayo!-decia Naruto mientras a la ojiperla le llegaba un sonrojo un poco mas notorio que el que hasta entonces tenia

-e-esta bien Na-Naruto-kun-

Se fueron, dejando solos a los demas chicos

-Sasuke, necesitamos hacer un logo para el equipo de futbol , ¿que color te gustaría para que fuera el fondo de el logotipo?-pregunto Lee

-…..rosa-dijo el chico en un susurro sin prestar atención a lo que le decian y mucho menos a lo que el acaba de decir, solo estaba pensando en…ya saben quien

-……………….jajajajajajajajaja-reian los chicos haciendo que Sasuke pusiera los pies en la tierra y se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir –Sasuke, no sabia que tenias esos gustos jajaja-reia kiba

-hmp…da igual, es solo un color-dijo el pelinegro seriamente, haciendo que dejaran de reir

-hai, Sasuke, estoy intrigado ¿ahora con que chica saldras?-preguntaba kiba

Si, cada que tuviera oportunidad el joven Uchiha cambiaba de novia escogiendo siempre a la mas bonita y popular, aconsejado por sus amigos…o mejor dicho, por kiba, no es que fueran superficiales, pero…es como si fuera una ley que debian seguir

-no lo se-

-pues velo pensando, ya va 1 semana de clases y te las pueden ganar, yo pienso que deberias hacerle caso a Karin- el peliazabache lo miro serio como diciendo "tiene que ser una broma" Karin podria ser la chica con uno de los mejores cuerpos de la escuela, pero era la mas ……. Y tonta de todas.-¿Qué? No me veas así, la tipa esta muy bien formadita, yo solo te digo para que lo vayas pensando-

-pueden entrar nuevas estudiantes- decia, no sabia por que, pero yo si (jojo) en su interior esperaba que la chica ojijade fuera de nuevo ingreso, solo tenia que saberlo bien e irse tras ella, o mejor dicho…esperar a que ella fuera tras el.

-tienes razon-

Paso un tiempo de silencio, Kiba y Lee platicaban, Neji veia un punto indefinido y Sasuke mantenia la cabeza gacha tratando de leer de nuevo el mismo libro de ayer, cuando…

-ohayo chicos, ¿se les ofrece algo?-preguntaba una chica muy bella de cabellera rosada, amablemente

-…….¡ouch! y-yo una limonada-pedia Lee, después de haber reaccionado gracias a un codazo de Kiba-nada, gracias-dijo este

-agua embotellada por favor-pidio Neji

-traeme un jugo de naranja sin azucar-ordeno Sasuke sin mirarla siquiera. La chica se molesto algo por la actitud del joven, pero no dijo nada mas que

-enseguida lo traigo-dijo para despedirse

-eso espero-concluyo el Uchiha, a el le gustaba ser él el que la mayoría de las veces dijera la ultima palabra aun así fuera una orden o algo parecido.

-haay-se quejo la chica y se fue, por un momento penso en escupirle a el jugo del chico pero…rechazo la idea.

Una vez que se fue…

-¡woooow!-exclamo Kiba-¿viste a esa….¡aaa!? ¡esta como quiere!-

-si-suspiraba Lee

Neji solamente estaba de espectador

-¿mas que karin?-cuestiono Sasuke, viendo que podria decirse que Kiba la tenia como una de las chicas mas guapas (aunque a el no le pareciera eso)

-definitivamente…se notaba que tenia un piercing en el hombligo…que no haria yo por morderlo- (ok, aclaracion….Kiba no es pervertido ni le gusta Karin, aunque pueda llegar a parecerlo n.nU)

-ya vere cuando vuelva que tal esta-penso Sasuke en voz alta

-hey hey hey, amigo…¿Cómo dices eso? Tu no podrias salir con la chica de la cafeteria no no no-

-esta bien, ni que fuera para tanto-

Los minutos iban pasando hasta que la chica regreso con los pedidos, esta vez Sasuke alzo la vista, viendo primero su mano…delicada y frágil, brazos cubiertos de piel blanca, un cuello que podria decirse que lo llamaba, labios rosados que se le hacian conocidos al igual que ese piercing en la nariz, ojos que definitivamente ya había visto antes "_oh no, es…es la chica del cabello…"_ y si, de su cabeza caian cabellos color rosa, el mundo se detuvo al descubrir que, aquella persona que el había visto en la escuela, era una de las meseras de la cafeteria, pero…el mundo se volteo de cabeza cuando al llegar Naruto la abrazo exclamando

-¡Sakura-chan!-

-Naruto-

"_¿Sakura? ¿Ella es 'Sakura-chan'?" _

_**¿QUE LES HA PARECIDO? ¿MEREZCO REVIEWS? SI VERDAD? YO SE QUE SI ME LOS QUIEREN DAR, ANDENLE! HAGAN CLICK EN "go" Y ESCRIBAN SUS OPINIONES, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, CRITICAS O DESQUITENSE POR QUE EL/LA MAESTRO(A) LOS CASTIGO O SUS PADRES NO LOS DEJARON SALIR XD**_

_**AAH SI, OLVIDABA**_

_**AVISO:**_

_**ESTE FIC PUEDE QUE DESPUES CONTENGA NEJISAKU, NO SERA**_

_**UN NEJISAKU DONDE AMBOS SE QUIERAN NI NADA DE ESO**_

_**MEJOR LEANLO Y ME COMPRENDERAN**_

_**PREGUNTA:**_

_**¿QUIEREN LEMON?**_

_**PAREJAS ¿DEFINITIVAS? (jeje me gusta hacer esto de tratar en vano de hacerla de emocion n.nU):**_

_**SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, NEJITEN ……..(continuara)**_

**_RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS ANTERIORES_**

**_YHOE UCHIHA:MMM, DIGAMOS KE KIKU TIENE EL CABELLO COMO MORADO-CAFE, PARA KE SAKURA HAYA SACADO EL CABELLO COMO SU MADRE_**

**_BUENO, AHORA IRE CON LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS DE EL 1º Y 2º CAP_**

**_GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESTO!!_**

**_NAMINE1993_**

**_KIRAIRA_**

**_ESME-CHAN TS-DN_**

**_SETSUNA17_**

**_SAKURA-UCHIHA-UZUMAKI_**

**_EGIPTO-ANIME-PRINCESS02_**

**_YHOE UCHIHA_**

**_TEMA.CHAN.90_**

**_JUDITH UCHIHA_**

**_KARORU01_**

**_PERDON SI ALGUIEN ME FALTO O ESCRIBI MAL n.nU (eske eres torpe ¬¬) SSHH!_**


	4. no tengo idea d q nombre nnU

_**(HOLA! JEJE, SI...SE KE SE PREG KE KE HAGO AKI? KE? LES MOLESTA? ¬¬**_

_**BUENO SOY INNER DE PRINCESS-ODI JOJO POR POCO Y DECIA MI NOMBRE n.nU**_

_**ELLA NO STA JAJAJA LA MATE! SII! OK, NO..SINO YO STARIA MUERTA, BUENO, SE FUE AL BAÑO PK**_

_**AYER LA INVITARON A COMER, SASUKE, SAKURA Y NARUTO, Y COMPITIO CONTRA NARUTO EN COMER RAMEN...ASI KE YA SABRAN KE HACE ... ME AVERGÜENZA ¬¬**_

_**NE, AKI LES DEJO ESTE 4º CAP, SI, LO SE, CORTO, PERO...ELLA ES LA DE LAS IDEAS, ASI KE SOLO ESCRIBI POKITO **_

_**NO SABIA KE HACER, AKI SE LOS DEJO...KE LO DISFRUTEN!!)**_

_Los minutos iban pasando hasta que la chica regreso con los pedidos, esta vez Sasuke alzo la vista, viendo primero su mano…delicada y frágil, brazos cubiertos de piel blanca, un cuello que podria decirse que lo llamaba, labios rosados que se le hacian conocidos al igual que ese piercing en la nariz, ojos que definitivamente ya había visto antes "oh no, es…es la chica del cabello…" y si, de su cabeza caian cabellos color rosa, el mundo se detuvo al descubrir que, aquella persona que el había visto en la escuela, era una de las meseras de la cafeteria, pero…el mundo se volteo de cabeza cuando al llegar Naruto la abrazo exclamando_

_-¡Sakura-chan!-_

_-Naruto-_

_"¿Sakura? ¿Ella es 'Sakura-chan'?"_

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿que estas haciendo aquí?-preguntaba el enérgico Naruto

-¿que? ¿acaso te molesta mi presencia? Porque si es así…me voy-respondio esta

"¿es capaz de irse si Naruto lo decide?" pensaba un pelinegro pendiente de la conversación

-¡no! ¡no es eso Sakura-chan! ¡sabes que yo te quiero mucho!-exclamó el rubio mientras la abrazaba

-y yo a ti Naru- correspondió la chica al gesto

"hmp"

Y siguió hablando –bueno…estoy aquí porque la 'tia Tsunade' me dio el trabajo-contesto feliz

-¡ay esa vieja! ¿Cómo que te puso a trabajar? ¡eres una menor de edad! ¿¡no que te quiere tanto!? ¡deberia darle vergüenza, pero hoy mismo hablare con ella y entonces no se la va a …!-pero fue interrumpido mientras se enojaba (n.nU)

-tranquilizate Naruto, guarda silencio-pedia amablemente la chica

-¡pero es que…!-y calló al recibir un zape (golpe con la palma de la mano en la cabeza) de la pelirosa mientras esta le decia

-¡te dije que te callaras!-regañó al pobre ojiazul que estaba ahora con cara de 'perrito regañado' –bueno, realmente ella me ofrecia quedarme aquí a estudiar y … sin pagar nada-susurró lo ultimo en el oido de Naruto, acto que a cierto chico pelinegro no le resulto agradable-pero preferí trabajar aquí por un tiempo…¡y heme aquí!-dijo sonriente

-oooh ya veo-entendio Naruto

-hasta que entiendes algo-participó por primera vez en la platica el menor de los Uchihas causando una leve risita de la chica

-¡tu callate teme!-se defendio Naruto-¡cierto Sakura-chan! No te he presentado, jeje-rió penosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una de sus manos-bueno, el es Neji Hyuuga-dijo señalando al chico

-mucho gusto-dijo la chica

-el gusto es mio-respondio este

-el es Kiba Inuzuka-siguió presentando

-un placer-dijo el chico

-el placer es mio-respondio la joven pelirosa. El Inuzuka esbozo una media sonrisa (¬¬ Kiba hentai XD no se crean)

-este es el teme-prosiguió el rubio señalando al pelinegro guapo de ahí (jeje) que lo miraba de mala manera-esta bien…su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-dijo imitando a las chicas que lo persiguen

-mucho gusto-dijo algo sonrojada la ojijade, no sabia por que pero estaba sonrojada, levemente.

-hmp-"respindio" _"vaya carácter de este chico! Aun así sigue estando taaan sexy" _decia una vocecita dentro de ella

-y este cejotas es Rock-Lee- finalizó Naruto la presentación.

-mucho gu…-pero fue interrumpida por aquel chico al que apenas le habían presentado, éste se arrodilló frente a ella tomándole las manos gritando un

-¡te amo Sakura-san, es un honor el conocer a la chica mas bella del planeta!-(jeje, que tal? Quise variarle un poco, kedo bien?) haciendo sonrojar a la chica e irritando a todos

-……………….a-ah, jeje, mu-muchas gra-cias L-Lee, etto…y-yo…gusto en conocerte…eee…-y miró a un enojado Naruto pidiendole ayuda con la mirada.

El ojiazul de un manotazo separo las manos de ambos para después tirar al suelo al pobre chico de sweater verde mientras gritaba eufórico:

-¡deja a Sakura-chan en paz! ¡no la molestes y mucho menos la vuelvas a tocar!-y antes de darle tremendo golpazo al pobre chico la chica en cuestión le detuvo la mano

-Naruto, ya…no es para tanto-

-pero Sakura-chan, ¡el es un baka-ttebayo!-

-no Naruto, el decir lo que piensas y sientes no es malo-

Al escuchar esto, el joven raro (lease Lee) se levanto con entusiasmo y ojitos (ojostes) iluminados diciendo

-por eso te amo Sakura-san- volviendo a incomodar a la chica y haciendo que esta se arrepintiera de lo que dijo

-jeje…etto……so-solo por favor…no lo vuelvas a decir-(jajajajajajaja)

-¡tus deseos son ordenes!-

-¡ya me enfadaste dattebayo! ¡ayudame Kiba, plan 'saquemos a Lee'!-dicho esto kiba y Naruto se llevaron a el chico-verde arrastrando, dejando solos a el pelinegro, ojiperla y a la chica que acaban de conocer.

-etto…creo que ya me voy, ya los atendí-

-no te vayas, onegai, Naruto no tardara en volver-dijo Neji

-hai-y se sentó. Un silencio los invadió, hasta que el joven de cabellos largos se paró de su silla

-gomen, tengo que irme, nos vemos-se despidió dejando a la chica con cara de signo de interrogación

-así es el-habló de repente el Uchiha, la chica confundida lo volteo a ver y entendio a que se refería

El silencio que minutos antes estaba parecia querer quedarse ahí, esta vez, volviendose incomodo.

-Neji…¿Hyuuga? Dijeron que se llamaba?-pregunto la pelirosa rompiendo el hielo…o tratando de hacerlo "oh, si es Hyuuga tal vez tenga algun parentezco con Hinata"

-si-"hmp…pensando en Neji, ¿a quien le interesa Neji? Es mas…¿por que me interesa que le interese?"

-"vaya, esto si que es incomodo, ¿que le sucede a este tipo? Que no es al menos un poco sociable o que? Yo intente hacer platica, y si no quiere platicar pues que se quede solo, yo me voy"-

Apenas se movió un centimetro de su asiento el chico-frío preguntó

-¿hace cuanto conoces a Naruto?-¿Cómo? Es decir, el lo sabia de sobra, porque cuando Naruto no hablaba de Hinata, hablaba de Sakura-chan, o sino del ramen (XD) pero¿por que preguntaba eso?

-¿eh? Ah, nos conocemos desde los 6-

-ah ¿y como lo aguantas?-preguntó con algo de fastidio pero tambien de diversión haciendo que la pelirosa riera

-jaja, pues…-pero antes de darle la clave de cómo soportar al hiperactivo cabeza-hueca o mas bien, reiniciar una conversación fue interrumpida por una chica peliroja de lentes que acababa de llegar a tomar asiento en las piernas del joven molestando a ambos chicos. El joven no es que estuviera acostumbrado a esa actitud, pero ya no le sorprendia, y la joven…no sabia por que le molestaba.

-hola sasukito-kuuuun-chillaba la peliroja, el chico no contestó-hay, ¿que estas haciendo TU con ESA?-cuestionó

-para tu información… "esa" tiene nombre, me llamo Sakura-regaño la ojijade

-bueno…como sea que te llames, no me interesa, ni siquiera eres de aquí, es mas…se me antoja un agua mineral…traemela-

Sakura solo la veia de mala manera, ¡se estaba aprovechando de ella!...tenia todo el consentimiento de Tsunade de no hacerle caso, pero…

-¡anda¡ ¿que esperas pelo de chicle?-apresuraba karin

-ya voy…rabano con patas-y se fue dejando a Sasuke y a la misma Karin impactados, el pelinegro no lo demostraba, claro…pero si se había sorprendido, Sakura había sido la primer chica en decirle algo así a karin, o bueno…en su cara.

-ay mi amor, ¿no piensas defenderme de esta? Mira que se toma muchas confiancitas y llamarme así ¡ja! Quien se cree que es? No es mas que la mesera- exclamaba el rabano con patas dan-…digo, karin, dandose aires de grandeza

-hmp…callate karin, ahora…si no te importa, tengo muchas cosas mas interesantes que hacer-dicho esto se la quito de encima y se fue.

**_(KYAAAAAAA! AKI ESTA EL CAP...HASTA AKI LO DEJE PUES COMO EXPLIKE, _**

**_NO SABIA COMO CONTINUAR, JAJA NO SE CREAN_**

**_KE TAL LA APARICION DE KARIN? LA PRESENTACION?_**

**_ME DAN UN REVIEW?_**

**_NE, GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSISISISISISIMOS REVIEWS Y...ETTO..._**

**_UNAS DISCULPAS OFICIALES A _**

**_ALEXAVENUZ_**

**_GOMEN!! ESTA NIÑA ES UNA TORPE DESPISTADA DE LO PEOR_**

**_NO FUE EN MAL PLAN u.u_**

**_Y BUENO...GRACIAS A LAS HERMOSAS, BELLAS E INCREIBLES 10_**

**_PERSONITAS KE ME DEJARON REVIEW EN ESTE PASADO 3º CAP_**

**_ESPERO EN ESTE SIGAN DEJANDO SUS OPINIONES n.n_**

**_GRACIAS!! Y DISCULPEN A ESTA TONTA KE-)_**

**_JEJE n.nU PERDON...ACABO DE REGRESAR DE...(el baño!) SH!_**

**_DE...UN LUGAR n.nU (¬¬)_**

**_IGNOREN A MI INNER..._**

**_DISCULPAS Y GRACIAS! BYE!_**


	5. esp: naruhina

**_SI, u.u DEBO ACTUALIZAR LOS DEMAS FICS_**

**_PERO...TENIA MAS INSPIRACION EL DIA DE HOY CON ESTE O.O_**

**_ASI KE, COMENCE A ESCRIBIR Y ESCRIBIR Y BUENO...AQUI ESTA!_**

**_U.U ESTA VEZ FIRMARON MENOS PERSONAS...NO ES KE SEA UNA KEJA_**

**_PERO, ES COMO PSICOLOGICO, CUANDO FIRMAN MAS, COMO KE DA MAS INSPIRACION n.nU_**

**_NO ES CHANTAJE NI NADA DE ESO, SOLO...NO SE, STOY DANDO MI PUNTO DE VISTA _**

**_(pues no lo des, a nadie le interesa) ES KE HAY ESCRITORAS(ES) KE HAN DE_**

**_TENER LO MISMO QUE YO_**

**_(bueno, eso si...)_**

**_AQUI LES DEJO EL CAP...ESTA MAS LARGO n.n_**

**_POR CIERTO...GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! YA NO COMPETIRE CON NARUTO..._**

**_AHORA SERA CON SASUKE-KUN A VER CUANTO TIEMPO DURAMOS BESANDONOS (kukuku! por fin se te hizo, no?)_**

**_KE INSINUAS?¬¬ PERO BUENO...ESPERO NO ME MATEN n.nU (yo creo ke si lo haran) KE APOYO EH?_**

_-ya voy…rabano con patas-y se fue dejando a Sasuke y a la misma Karin impactados, el pelinegro no lo demostraba, claro…pero si se había sorprendido, Sakura había sido la primer chica en decirle algo así a karin, o bueno…en su cara._

_-ay mi amor, ¿no piensas defenderme de esta? Mira que se toma muchas confiancitas y llamarme así ¡ja! Quien se cree que es? No es mas que la mesera- exclamaba el rabano con patas dan-…digo, karin, dandose aires de grandeza_

_-hmp…callate karin, ahora…si no te importa, tengo muchas cosas mas interesantes que hacer-dicho esto se la quito de encima y se fue._

-karin, ¿que pasa?-preguntó Kotono, que acababa de llegar con su "amiga" -¿por que esa cara?-

-hn, ¿¡viste a esa pelo de chicle!?-pregunto furiosa ignorando las preg de su compañera

-si ¿por?-

-¡me llamo "rabano con patas"!-a lo que kotono tuvo que contener la risa, vaya que esa chica era creativa-ademas…creo que le gusta saskukito-kun-

-¿que te hace pensar eso?-ese tema hizo que su semblante cambiara, ella era una de las integrantes del club de fans de los Uchihas, sobre todo en la seccion de Sasuke.

-no se, se nota que es una cualquiera, ademas…¿a quien no le gusta sasukito?-

-mmm...buen punto-dijo poniendose a pensar-pero…lo que se me hizo mas raro, es que el comenzo a platicar con ella-

-¿eh?-preguntó confundida

-si, ademas…la hizo reir, y el…creo que sonrio-dijo extrañada hasta de lo que estaba diciendo

-¿sonrió? No seas baka, Sasuke-kun no sonrie…y menos a esa-

-no lo se, eso es lo que yo vi u.u-

-pues me encargare de que no suceda-

-si-

Así, ambas chicas se marcharon de ahí para ir a sus respectivos salones, Kotono estaba en el salon de Sasuke, Naruto y cía. Mientras que Karin no (jojo la mande a la……por ahí n.nU), se conocían desde que entraron, su gusto (obsesión) por el Uchiha menor fue lo que las unió, formando así…el club de fans de ambos hermanos, o mejor dicho…de Sasuke, pues como Itachi es mayor, el ya tenia su club de fans y estas se anexaron, sabian todo de el…o eso creian, lo seguían a todas partes para toparse "casualmente" con el.

Kotono era una chica, podria decirse normal…no era linda ni nada parecido, pero era un poco mas agraciada que Karin, aunque esta con un poco de menos curvas, cabello largo hasta los codos en color café claro, y ojos café oscuro, en la forma de ser…era muy parecida a Karin, y a veces (y solo a veces) no tan baka como ésta.

En uno de los salones de clase (…ya han de saber de quienes,¿no?)

-¡!...¡!...¡no es justo dattebayo! Yo queria platicar con Sakura-chan x3-se quejaba Naruto

-¿Sa-Sakura…chan?-preguntó la Hyuuga

-si, Sakura-chan, mi amiga de toda la vida, ¡trabaja aquí! ¿puedes creerlo? Y no pude platicar con ella por tener que correr al cejotas de Lee ¬¬-

-¿po-por correr-lo?-

-Si, el muy baka se ha enamorado de ella ¡y no lo permitire!-

-oh-dijo una desanimada ojiperla-se n-nota que l-a qui-quieres mu-cho Naruto…kun-dijo ésta cabizbaja

-¡mucho-ttebayo!-exclamo sonriente, esto hizo que la chica se sintiera destrozada por dentro y agachó mas la cabeza, Naruto lo notó.-pero…la quiero, ¿Cómo decirlo? Umm… es como mi hermana menor-esto hizo que la chica con quien hablaba encendiera en su interior la llama de la esperanza (jeje, no la de la juventud, esos son otros) y lo viera directamente.

-Naruto-kun-

-Hi-Hinata-chan…yo…a quien quiero de verdad…¡a quien quiero de verdad es a ti!-gritó Naruto.

La pobre chica quedó paralizada, al principio blanca como la nieve y después mas roja que un jitomate, estaba a punto de desmayarse, y lo hubiera hecho si el ojiazul no la estuviera ahora sosteniendo delicadamente, habria reaccionado y se habria puesto mas roja (si eso es humanamente posible) si el chico ahora no hubiese juntado sus labios con los de ella, dando inicio a un dulce, tierno y suave beso. La Hyuuga solo pudo atinar a hacer una cosa…corresponerlo.

Mientras tanto a punto de entrar al salon, unos jóvenes platicaban, veamos…

-…entonces Kiba y Naruto tuvieron que llevarse a Lee-comentaba Neji a la chica de nombre Tenten que le estaba poniendo atención hasta que volteó su vista al frente y al mismo tiempo que un pelinegro decia 'hmp' y ponia una media sonrisa, paró en seco de caminar.

'¿?' fue la expresión del chico que antes hablaba con ella, notó que algo veía y siguió la direccion de sus ojos para toparse con…¡su prima Hinata Hyuuga besandose con el baka de Naruto Uzumaki!, su sangre se aceleró y dispuesto a ir a parar la escenita que estaba presenciando comenzó a caminar rumbo a ellos para…ah, no…solo dio un paso, y unas suaves manos lo detuvieron haciendolo sonrojarse levemente.

-…Tenten-

-Neji, dejalos-pidió, el chico por alguna razon no podia negarse a las peticiones de esta joven, así que resignado volteo su vista para:

1.- que no se notara el sonrojo y

2.-no ver lo que estaba viendo segundos antes

Una vez terminado el beso, los jóvenes protagonistas de esa escena se separaron lentamente, dejando ver a la chica sonrojada y feliz y al ojiazul con una gran sonrisa.

-Hinata-chan, me pregunto si tu…bueno, si quisieras ser..-pero fue interrumpido por una temible presencia (XD) y un 'hmp' tan frio como los de su mejor amigo, de el primo de Hinata.

-Hinata…luego hablaremos-pronuncio el Hyuuga y se fue a su asiento

-¿q-que decí-as Naruto-kun?-pregunto la peliazul ignorando el tono atemorizante de su primo

-ah, que si ¿quisieras ser mi novia hina-chan?-pregunto en voz baja, después de casi 5 segundos de shock, esta respondio –s-si quiero-para darle un beso en la mejilla y comenzar las clases.

La segunda parte de las clases iba a la mitad y estaban con la profesora Anko, ésta era joven y energica, dinamica, explosiva…tal vez por eso impartia la mateésta era joven y energica, dinamica, explosiva…tal vez por eso impartia la materia de química, metiendonos en su vida personal, salia en secreto con el profesor kakashi, si… el profesor joven,simpatico, divertido pero con aspecto algo aburrido/serio, salian en secreto por que no eran muy aceptadas las relaciones sentimentales entre profesores…no es que la directora Tsunade lo impusiera, si fuera por ella no existiría esa norma, pues le encanta ver las cosas que ocurren en la vida de los demas…la entretienen (XD), pero…era una regla general.

La maestra de química estaba dejando un cuestionario, que TODOS los alumnos debian tener para hacer la tarea, hasta Naruto lo estaba apuntando, lo raro es que… el joven Uchiha no tenia nada de interes en la clase, y se la pasaba rayando su libreta con la mente en otro lado, pensando…en Sakura.

Hablando de Sakura, esta se encontraba en los pasillos de la escuela, su turno había terminado, ella trabajaría solo en la mañana y en las tardes viviría en la escuela como si fuera una alumna, esos eran algunos de los privilegios de tener una buena relacion con la directora del instituto donde trabajas. No es que ella se aproveche, al contrario, todo esto (y mas) le había ofrecido la misma Tsunade.

Había pasado ya media hora buscando su habitación, esas instalaciones si que eran gigantes, pero…pareciera que Kami-sama la ilumino con su luz y dio vuelta hacia la derecha, camino y…ahí estaba, por fin había encontrado su habitación. Se metió en esta, abrio sus maletas y acomodo sus cosas, alcanzo a escuchar que daban el timbre.

_-"ya han de haber terminado el horario escolar_"-

Le mandó un mensaje por el celular a Naruto para que supiera el numero de su habitación por si algúna vez quisiera ir. Se cambió de ropa, por una mas comoda, unos shorts muy cortos de mezclilla en color negro, una playera algo ajustada en color rojo, unos tennis vans negros con agujetas rojas, y se recostó en la cama a descansar…ya vería después que hacer en la tarde.

10 minutos pasaron y se estaba quedando dormida, pero alguien tuvo que ir a arruinarle el plan tocando la puerta frenéticamente, se levantó algo asustada (quien no? te estas durmiendo y tocan así la puerta!), 'peinò' con los dedos mientras caminaba a abrir la puerta

_-"debe ser Naruto"-_

Y si, así era, ya creia que su amigo no se esperaria dias para visitarla, lo que no creia era que iria con alguien mas…iba acompañado del chico pelinegro con el que había "platicado" en la mañana.

-Naruto…Sasuke, pasen-y se hizo a un lado para permitirles entrar.

Mientras el ojiazul inspeccionaba el lugar de pies a cabeza (una expresión como diciendo, todo, completo, jaja) y la pelirosa lo seguia con la vista y una mirada interrogante y divertida, el pelinegro lo que inspeccionaba era a la pelirosa, si de por si ya la encontraba la muchacha mas guapa (por no admitir 'hermosa') de las que había conocido, ahora…con ese cabello algo desarreglado dandole un aspecto 'salvaje' –"_tal y como me gusta_"-, esa blusa en color rojo intenso que contrastaba con su piel clara y resaltaba sus curvas y esos pequeños shorts que apenas y le cubrian lo que marcaban mas y le dejaban ver sus piernas… necesitó mucho autocontrol para no hacer cosas indebidas en ese momento.

**_JOJO_**

**_¿COMO VEN A SASUKE? JAJA, NO SE PREOCUPEN EL SASUSAKU EN SI_**

**_VENDRA PRONTO n.n_**

**_Y, GOMEN, PERO...SI HABRA NEJISAKU, CREO KE ES NECESARIO_**

**_PARA ESTE FIC (espero cuando lean me entiendan)_**

**_SIGO PREGUNTANDO..._**

**_¿QUIEREN LEMMON? (sasusaku, si tema.chan.90, yo tambien creo ke_**

**_Naruto y Hinata son muy lindos e inocentes como para un lemmon, o bueno, no me animo a escribirlo n.nU)_**

**_GRACIAS A..._**

_ESME-CHAN TS-DN: jeje pues aqui esta el cap, ¿que te parecio? y si...Karin enfada, por eso la mande a otro salon jojo, (soy mala) si, muy mala boajaja! (U¬¬) y bueno...no apostare con Naruto, mi pobre madre fue como 3 veces a la tienda para comprar...(papel!) u.u ahora lo hare con Sasuke-kun! n.n_

_ANAMIA07:bueno, jeje, aqui esta la conti, espero sea de tu agrado_

_SAKU-ANN:muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este cap tambien_

_ALEXAVENUZ: jeje ahora perdon por la vergüenza u.u (¬¬ ni pedir disculpas bien puedes!) T.T pero, me dio tambien mucha vergüenza a mi no haberte puesto u.u perdona. Jeje, si, KArin ¬¬, y esta bien, te doy al Itachi de este fic, y mira...el cap tambien es mas largo n.n epero te guste_

_TEMA.CHAN.90: jaja, si, rabano con patas! xD muchas gracias por lo ke dices n.n y si, ya me pse por el tuyo...si tedeje review, verdad? ke recuerde si, sino ùes estare pendiente de cuando actualices, ya sabes ke estoy viendo tu historia y esta buena. No eres tonta ni estupida, jeje, descuida, las inners son asi de mentirosas, o al menos la mia (¬¬)_

_KORORITA: perdona si tarde mucho n.nU gracias por tu review, y se lo ke se siente el que te guste un fic y querer la conti ¡ya! n.nU_

**_GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA COSA_**

**_Y MAS AUN A QUIENES DEJAN REVIEWS n.n_**

**_PERDON SI ALGUIEN FALTO O ESCRIBI MAL_**


	6. los amigos de mi amigo

**_JEJEJE_**

**_AQUI DE NUEVO, ¿COMO DECIRLO? ESTUVE ALGO DEPRIMIDA RESPECTO A ESTO... u.u POCOS REVIEWS HACEN POCA INSPIRACION...PERO LOS REVIEWS QUE TUVE ME ANIMARON nn MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!_**

**_JE, WENO...ESTUVE COMO 2 MINUTOS CON SASUKE-KUN (pervertida) Y KE? BIEN KE TE GUSTO! n/n (bueno si) xD_**

**_AQUI ESTA LA CONTI JEJE, POCA PERO VA AVANZANDO_**

_Mientras el ojiazul inspeccionaba el lugar de pies a cabeza (una expresión como diciendo, todo, completo, jaja) y la pelirosa lo seguia con la vista y una mirada interrogante y divertida, el pelinegro lo que inspeccionaba era a la pelirosa, si de por si ya la encontraba la muchacha mas guapa (por no admitir 'hermosa') de las que había conocido, ahora…con ese cabello algo desarreglado dandole un aspecto 'salvaje' –"tal y como me gusta"-, esa blusa en color rojo intenso que contrastaba con su piel clara y resaltaba sus curvas y esos pequeños shorts que apenas y le cubrian lo que marcaban mas y le dejaban ver sus piernas… necesitó mucho autocontrol para no hacer cosas indebidas en ese momento._

-mmmm…Sakura-chan, ¿este cuarto es para ti sola?-preguntaba Naruto ya que termino de hacer la revisión de la habitación (XD rimó!)

-pues según se, si, no creo que alguien del KDK quiera venir a compartir la habitaron conmigo, jeje-comento nerviosa

-¿por que dices eso Sakura-chan?-

-en primeras…por lo loca que soy, y Tsunade-sama no creo que me mande a alguien para compartir la habitación con ella, tu sabes…me "conciente"-dijo en susurro-y…no creo que las fresitas de aquí quieran venir…bueno, con decir 'fresitas' no me refiero a todas-corrigió mientras se sentaba en su cama recargandose en la pared-sientense-invito a los chicos. Sasuke se sentó frente a ella en la otra cama (en cada habitación hay en promedio 2 camas, en algunas hay 3) y…Naruto, agarrando la confianza que le tiene a su hermana se recostó en la cama donde ella estaba sentada, recargando la cabeza en sus piernas, encendiendo así…los celos del Uchiha menor.

-Sakura-chan-habló el ojiazul mientras la nombrada le acariciaba su rubia cabellera como si fuese su hijo, a ella le encanta acariciar y revolver el cabello de los demás-¿que haras hoy en la tarde?-

-pues…-pensó-no lo se ¿por?-

-podrias venir con nosotros, ¿verdad, teme?-giró su vista al moreno, que lo miraba seriamente mientras en su interior le mandaba de maldiciones por estar así con la chica-¿teme? ¡contesta teme! ¡te estoy hablando dattebayo!-

-hmp-reaccionó-que recuerde no tenemos nada planeado para el día de hoy-

-pues ahora si! ¡iremos al centro comercial!-(jeje, se que me han de odiar, pero no se me ocurre otro lugar, o al menos por el momento)

-¡hai!-exlamó feliz la ojijade-solo deja hablo con mi madre, no la he llamado-y apartó a Naruto de donde estaba, se dirigió cerca del baño a llamar por telefono dejando a los jóvenes solos. No tardó mucho tiempo en regresar, se volvió a acomodar como estaba antes de irse, solo que esta vez el rubio hiperactivo no se recostó sino que, se paró entre ambos con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿adivinen que? ¡les tengo una muuy buena noticia-ttebayo!-dijo despertando el lado curioso de sus amigos, solo que el pelinegro, como buen Uchiha no lo demostraria

-¿que pasa?-pregunto emocionada Sakura

-teme, Sakura-chan-dijo volteando a verlos respectivamente-¡ya soy novio de Hinata-chan!- gritó

Sakura se levantó rapidamente a abrazarlo para comenzar a dar saltitos los dos como niños pequeños

-¡felicidades Naruto! Entonces…hoy tengo que conocer a mi cuñada-dijo pícaramente poniendo rojo a éste

-vaya dobe, ya era hora-no fue muy explicito, pero Naruto sabia bien que eso para Sasuke era decir 'que bueno'

-solo faltas tu teme-

-¿de que?-preguntó curiosa Sakura

-bueno, el es solo cosa de decidir y escoger a quien sera su novia-dijo Naruto

-¿Cómo?-volvio a preguntar

-facil, es que el teme todavía no se decide con que chica saldra estos 2 meses- trato de explicar Naruto, pero Sakura seguia con cara de no entender nada-mira…es que cada 2 meses, aproximadamente, a menos de que no quiera, el teme escoge a una chica de las mas populares para que salgan con el por 2 meses, y así- fue ahí cuando Sakura entendio lo que trataba el rubio de decirle -¿entiendes?-

-si…¿es decir que Sasuke-kun-al decir esto, el ojinegro no sabe por que, pero sintió que si era ella, no importaba que le llamase así-es el tipico chulito que cree que a todas se trae muertas y les da el "honor" de estar con el?-pregunto algo enojada la pelirosa

-si-contesto Naruto, seguido de un golpe a su cabeza por parte del pelinegro

-hmp, no es verdad-se defendió

-¿no sales con chicas populares cada 2 meses?-pregunto Sakura

-…- no hubo respuesta, como dicen "el que calla otorga"

-ya veo-comento decepcionada-bueno…suerte con la elección de la proxima chica-

Salieron los 2 amigos-rivales de la habitación después de una media hora de haber seguido platicando, tendrian que avisarles a las demas chicas que hoy saldrian para eso de las 5:30 p.m.

Ya era hora de irse, y estaban todos…o mejor dicho casi todos fuera del instituto esperando a el 'cejas encrespadas' de Lee, el cual, estaba en su habitación (la cual compartia con Gaara y Kiba) casi casi echandose todo el frasco de perfume para así poder "conquistar" a la bella flor de cerezo (que todos sabemos no lo lograra ¿o si?).

Naruto ya había hecho las presentaciones, permitiendo a Tenten, Hinata, Temari y a Sakura conocerse. (no pongo a Ino, puesto que no se como ponerla, no me agradan del todo las ideas de ponerla de enemiga ni de mejor amiga, así que decidi no ponerla n.nU gomen, pero puede que luego la ponga boajaja!) al igual que con Gaara.

De repente ven pasar una gran mancha verde y pararse unos 6 metros mas lejos que ellos, cuando se detuvo pudieron divisar quien era…Lee haciendo señas y gritando: -vamos, que la llama de la juventud esta en nosotros- y ellos respondieron con un suspiro-Lee- y comenzaron la marcha.

Llegaron media hora después de haber partido, les había costado algo de trabajo conseguir un taxi y al final decidieron dividirse. Al bajar se reunieron nuevamente y entraron sin mucha prisa al establecimiento pasando por las diversas tiendas llenas de luces y colores, a veces sin comprar nada o una que otra 'chucheria' (es decir, cositas…pulseras,collares,llaveros, etc…) por parte de las chicas o los novios de estas, bueno…solo el de Hinata, las demas no tenian XD mientras que los hombres no compraban nada o solo agua, refrescos, papitas, cosas de hombres jeje.

Pasado un rato y todavía sin terminar de recorrer el centro comercial, Naruto y Hinata se fueron solos por delante, Neji, quien no queria perder de vista a su prima, estaba acompañado de Lee y Tenten, estos ultimos 2 chicos conversaban y de vez en cuando el ojiperla participaba en la charla; Temari arrastraba a su hermano menor Gaara por algunas tiendas pidiendole consejos (solo para avergonzarlo) y dinero para comprar algo,Kiba los seguía divertido grabando a veces en su celular cuando Gaara tenia que probarse sombreros (o alguna otra cosa) para que Temari "decidiera" que al final no compraria ninguno; esto nos lleva a las 2 personas restantes del grupo…Sasuke y Sakura.

Iban caminando juntos, uno al lado del otro…¡pero con una separacion de un metro y medio!, cada uno sumido en su propio mundo, la pelirosa de vez en cuando se quedaba observando por detrás del cristal del mostrador de algunas tiendas y el pelinegro se esforzaba en encontrarle algun defecto a ella…si, si lo encontraba podria tras un proceso mental muy difícil, ir olvidandose de ella, pero hasta ahora no encontraba algun defecto…

Siguió caminando cuando se dio cuenta que sus demas amigos ya iban muy pero muy adeltante, tanto que…si caminaban un poco mas los perderia de vista, pero… tambien vio que Sakura estaba concentrada viendo un reloj de diversos colores en una tienda mas atrás, no sabia si ir con sus amigos y dejarla sola hasta que ella los encontrara o…ir con ella y perder de vista a sus amigos hasta encontrarlos, con tales dimensiones de el dichoso centro puede que les lleve un rato encontrarlos… se reprimió mentalmente al estar pensando que hacer, era obvio que iria con ella y con algo de suerte…estarian los 2 solos por un tiempo.

Camino hacia ella a paso lento, lo que mas quería era hacer tiempo para que sus amigos los perdieran de vista…al llegar la llamó

-…molestia- si, había encontrado un defecto…¿o ser SU molestia no era tener un defecto?

**_¿USTEDES QUE CREEN? ¿SER LA MOLESTIA DE SASUKE... SERA UN DEFECTO DE SAKURA?_**

**_xD HABRA QUE VER...ESPERO SE HAYA NOTADO AL MENOS UN POCO_**

**_EL INTERES KE ESTA TENIENDO SAKURA POR EL, EN EL PROX CAP AVANZARA MAS JOJO_**

**_(no cuentes nada! mala "escritora"!) U.U PERO...PERO...BUENO, ESO ES LO QUE PUEDO DECIR_**

**_UUJU! HABRA LEMMON SASUSAKU! SII_**

**_POR FVOR...UN REVIEW...¿_****_SI?_**

**_GRACIAS A:_**

**_ALEXAVENUZ: jeje si, a mi tampoco me cae muy bien Kotono, pero bueno...ni Karin, pero ahi estan n.nU de nada por lode Itachi...ya sabes y muchas gracias por tus reviews...los adoro! quisiera saber si te guto este cap n.n_**

_**ESME-CHAN TS-DN: jeje, si, que bueno por los naruhina xD ahora veremos ke pasa con el sasusaku, ¿te gustó?** **esperemos ver ke pasa juju ¿algunos consejos?**_

**_TEMA.CHAN.90:_ _jaja pobre Sakura, a ver si no termina violada xD (perver) ok...claro ke no n.nU o como dice el titulo del fic 'todo puede cambiar' las inners molestan! entrometidas, metiches ¬¬ (¬¬ hmp, yo no pedi ser tu inner) ah...pero...pero yo no pedi ke fueras mi inner (hmp!) hmp!...bueno, espero ke tu situacion mejore! en tu lugar me volveria loca... hay ke ser fuertes n.n mmm...tu msn no se ve muy bien,pero me parece muy buena idea...podrias escribirlo de nuevo? (pediche!) u.u_**

**_PERDON SI FALTARON O ESCRIBI MAL..._**

**_NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE...SOLO SASUKE-KUN (ya quisieras) ¬¬_**


End file.
